


Fun-House Mirrors (Things Are Not As They Appear)

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gender Issues, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, Sexism, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho learns that appearances can be deceiving when he finds out that Jinwoo is not all that he seems to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun-House Mirrors (Things Are Not As They Appear)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're confused about the Omegaverse, check [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/966128/chapters/1895413) out.

Jinwoo had always grown up with the understanding that “Beta is better”.

 

As far as anyone was concerned, Alphas were too aggressive and Omegas were too unreliable, and the both of them too sex-brained to get anything done. It hadn't mattered much growing up in such a small village, but in the hustle and bustle of the city, being anything other than a level-headed Beta was considered a handicap. Even in the rural areas, any stations higher than manual labour or domestic help were exclusive to Betas alone, a system set in place centuries before, though it often clashed with the Alpha-Centrism of the West.

 

Jinwoo's own family was entirely Beta, but for himself. His younger sister had taken an interest in Alpha and Omega rights, having always looked up to her big brother in spite of his... difference.

 

Even still, once he started secondary school, he did everything he could to hide his sex from the world – suppressants, scent-blocking soaps, pheromone inhibitors, Beta-colognes. A lifetime of living and working with Betas gave him a natural advantage in how to act and speak; although his petit build could be an inhibitor at times. For the most part though, by the time he began training he was as Beta as any business man in Seoul, on the road to success.

 

-

 

“Have you got any shampoo?” asked Taehyun, Team A's newest recruit, as he bent over to dig through Jinwoo's luggage.

 

“No!” The older boy snapped, rolling over to snatch his bag from Taehyun. Taehyun flinched slightly, raising his hands placatingly. From the other end of the room, Seungyoon rolled his eyes.

 

“Hyung doesn't like his things touched,” he explained indulgently to the new member.

 

Jinwoo only pursed his lips and pulled his bag under his bed.

 

Many of his band-mates in Team A thought he had a germ-phobia, while others said he had an air of “mystery” about him (a reputation likely helped along by Kang Seungyoon). Both were preferable to being forcibly outed, lest his status get back to YG who was known to drop Alpha and Omega idols from their groups, although technically that was illegal. Still it was a lot of work trying to keep such a fundamental part of himself from all of his friends, especially living in such close proximity.

 

He hoped his reputation would dissuade others from snooping around his things; maybe if he was lucky everything would smooth out after the first few stumbles.

 

-

 

Jinwoo was jittery all through the bus ride home, gritting his teeth and tapping his fingers impatiently. He could feel his blood pressure rising, sweat beading under his bangs.

 

He arrived at his stop not a moment too soon, and nearly ran home, slamming through the house (ignoring the startled looks from his friends in the living room) to his bedroom. He sat heavily on his bed, bouncing a little with the force of his fall as he rummaged through his bedside table, digging out an unmarked bottle of suppressants which he swallowed dry.

 

“Are you okay, Hyung?” came Seunghoon's concerned call from the doorway. Jinwoo jumped, stuffing his pills back into the drawer.

 

“I'm fine, Seunghoon-ah,” Jinwoo assured, laying back on his bed, waiting for the pills to take affect, hoping he's not too late. “I'm just not feeling very well. It as a hard ride home.”

 

Seunghoon approached him cautiously, laying the back of his hand on his flushed forehead, then each of his cheeks in turn. “You're burning up,” he stated. “I'll get you a glass of water, you should rest for a while.”

 

Jinwoo smiled at the younger man, “that would be lovely, thank you.” He watched as his dongsaeng left, inhaling the scent left behind. He licked his lips at the crisp smell, then groaned, berating himself. He curled onto his side and tried to sleep, ignoring Seunghoon when he returned with the water.

 

-

 

Minho hadn't actually meant to touch Jinwoo's things.

 

Seungyoon shared a room with the mat-hyung, the two being the senior-most members of the band, and Seungyoon had stolen one of Minho's shirts out of the laundry. Minho stepped into the room, looking around but finding no sign of his missing clothing and instead decided to search through the rest of Seungyoon's clothes in order to locate it. Unfortunately, Minho had never been in this room before, and wasn't sure which side belonged to whom, and found himself looking in Jinwoo's dresser instead.

 

He'd started from the bottom (as that was where Minho stored his own shirts) and opened the drawer to a collection of bottles and sundries. He almost closed the drawer and moved on (as much as Jinwoo-Hyung hated to share his personal items, no one actually cared about using them) but an aerosol can caught his eye. He picked up the unfamiliar spray and squinted at it uncomprehending for several moments.

 

Pheromone Inhibitor.

 

Minho himself had never used such a spray before, nor had anyone in his family. Zico, his old friend from Block B had used one, but he was an Omega.

 

Oh.

 

He inhaled sharply, understanding dawning on him.

 

He placed the inhibitor back in the drawer, digging around to look at the other items as well. Scent Neutralizing soap and shampoo. Imitation Beta cologne. A package of unmarked pills he was willing to bet were Heat suppressants; useful since Jinwoo had never entered a Heat as long as Minho had known him.

 

Minho had never suspected Jinwoo of being anything other than a Beta, but now that he thought about it, the secrecy, Jinwoo's build and almost feminine appearance, honestly he was surprised it had taken him this long to connect the dots.

 

Jinwoo was an Omega.

 

He wondered if anyone else knew.

 

“Minho!”

 

Minho fell back on his bottom, twisting around to look at Jinwoo who stood gaping in the doorway. He'd gone slightly pale, eyes darting from Minho to the pills in his hand, to the open drawer and back.

 

“What do you think you're doing looking through my things?!” he screamed, scrambling forward to vainly stuff everything back into the dresser, though there was no reason to hide them anymore.

 

“I thought this was Seungyoon's dresser...” Minho confessed. Jinwoo was shaking in fury (or possibly panic), and Minho couldn't bring himself to accuse the man of keeping secrets when he knew full well how sexist people could be towards Omegas, males in particular.

 

“Look, Jinwoo,” he started, but Jinwoo cut him off.

 

“Promise not to tell anyone,” the older boy looked at him, pleading. “Please.”

 

Minho shook his head, “The others deserve to know, too! Nobody's gonna go to YG or post anything online about it, I promise!” He laid a hand on Jinwoo's arm, “But we're your friends, Hyung, you can trust us.”

 

Jinwoo only stared, then lowered his eyes in shame. “Only my parents know,” he confessed. “I've never told anyone before. I couldn't take the risk that some sexist ass-hole would come mess with me or that YG might let me go. This is my dream, Minho!” The younger boy's heart clenched in sympathy. Poor Hyung.

 

Minho pulled the smaller man into his arms. Jinwoo tensed for a moment but tentatively returned the embrace. “I understand, Hyung. One of my other band-mates was an Omega, too. He told me how difficult it can be.”

 

Jinwoo didn't reply for a moment, then pulled away slightly. “What.”

 

Minho hurried to explain. “I only mean, I'm not going to treat you any differently because you're an Omega, Hyung! I have great respect for Omegas, you know! I think they deserve just as many opportunities as we, I mean Betas, do. You don't have to worry, no one will look down on you for it,” he assured, but Jinwoo didn't look relieved. In fact he looked a little pained.

 

“Minho,” the older boy looked away, running his fingers distractedly through his hair, “I'm not an Omega.”

 

...

 

“What? Hyung, I know you are. You confessed it just now! I saw your soaps and things! It's a little late to try to convince me otherwise, I told you, I'm perfectly fine with it.”

 

Jinwoo heaved a sigh, scrubbing his face. “I never said I was an Omega, Minho,” he turned to look him in the eye, confident for the first time since he came in the room, but disparaging. “I'm an Alpha.”

 

-

 

Alpha.

 

“A... but, the suppressants?” Minho questioned, gesturing vaguely to the drawer.

 

Jinwoo nodded. “For my Ruts.”

 

Ruts.

 

Not Heats.

 

Because he's not an Omega.

 

Because he's an...

 

“Are you sure?” Minho suddenly wanted to slap himself in the face. From the unimpressed, slightly incredulous look Jinwoo gave him, the other man did as well.

 

“I should hope so. What, do you want to see my knot?” Jinwoo scoffed, crossing his arms. Minho couldn't help but glance down at Jinwoo's crotch.

 

Suddenly the temperature in the room seemed a lot warmer, the tension between them charged somehow.

 

“Minho...?”

 

The younger boy blinked, pulling his eyes from his friend's lap, shaking his head. “No! Sorry, I... Nothing. Never mind. Sorry.”

 

Jinwoo stared at him, eyes narrowed, then slowly he started to grin. “ _Do_ you want to see my knot, Minho?” He uncrossed his arms, leaning back, opening himself up to Minho's perusal. “If that's what it takes, I'd be... willing... to prove that I'm not an Omega. If you want...?” One hand came forward to cup himself through his tight jeans, which were now pulled tight over the growing bulge beneath them.

 

Minho let out a shaky breath, blushing hotly. “Hyung, it was an automatic reaction! You mentioned-- and I looked! It was an accident!”

 

“What if you looked on purpose?” Minho's heart stuttered when Jinwoo leaned in close, breathing into his ear. The younger man bit his lip, turning his head toward his friend, catching his eyes.

 

Minho had always thought Jinwoo was almost impossibly beautiful, in an objective kind of way, but he preferred Alphas to Betas and Omegas. It was a secret he'd kept as close to his chest as Jinwoo kept his secondary gender; it was shameful for a Beta male to prefer Alphas over the softer, more delectable Omegas, or Beta women as was proper. Still, Minho didn't _want_ a woman and he didn't _want_ an Omega. He wanted a knot. An Alpha.

 

And right now, he wanted Jinwoo.

 

Minho breathed out and pushed his mouth to Jinwoo's.

 

That was all the encouragement Jinwoo needed, apparently, because suddenly Minho found himself flat on his back with Jinwoo hovering over him, tongue plundering his mouth possessively, though the younger man wasn't about to complain. Minho melted into the floor, wrapping one leg around Jinwoo's hip as he submit to the other's ministrations. With their pelvises pressed flushed together as they were now, Minho could feel Jinwoo's impressive length against his own, which was hardening in his pants. Even through the layers of their clothes, he could feel that Jinwoo's cock was impressive. The mat-hyung may be on the petit side, and may look more like an Omega than anything else, but here and now, pinning Minho to the floor, grinding their groins together, Jinwoo was every inch an Alpha.

 

The older man pulled away, nosing down Minho's throat to scent him. The Alpha licked and sucked on Minho's tender skin, worrying the scent-gland between his teeth in a mimicry of the bond-bite as he spread his own scent on the Beta, a claim in it's own way. The Beta pheromones are not as overwhelming as those of Alphas or Omegas, but Jinwoo enjoyed the clear-headedness that came with enjoying his lover's heady arousal.

 

Jinwoo was not a virgin, he had had a girlfriend once before, a Beta he had trusted in secondary school who wasn't put off by his Alpha status, and he had paid for sex in Seoul with a buxom Alpha female and an soft, Omega boy who'd milked his cock like the expert he was. For all that, though, Jinwoo preferred Minho. His subtle, Beta scent that didn't cloud his head like a drug, and his strong, masculine body which was so much more satisfying in its submission than any woman.

 

Jinwoo pushed Minho's shirt off of him, sucking and biting down his chest, tongue flicking against his brown nipples, just to taste. The fabric ended up bunched up under the younger boy's arms as Jinwoo slid down and roughly tugged his jeans off, Minho's thick cock springing up towards Jinwoo who eagerly took it into his mouth.

 

“AH!” Minho startled, arching forward before wrapping his legs around Jinwoo's neck.

 

Jinwoo suckled on the hard prick, swirling his tongue around the length, but soon moved on, ducking down to lave attention to Minho's balls and then deeper, to the furl of muscle between his cheeks.

 

Minho whimpered at the first touch of Jinwoo's tongue to his hole, but the sound quickly turned into a deep moan. The Beta couldn't help but rock his hips, eager for more of the attention. Jinwoo obliged. The Alpha lapped and sucked at Minho's hole until it fluttered open, relaxed and greedy, and Jinwoo indulged it, feeding his tongue inside, groaning at the earthy taste of the Beta, chasing the flavour. He fucked Minho with his tongue until the man was dripping wet with Jinwoo's saliva, cock leaking precome which drooled down his balls for Jinwoo to lap up. Minho was already close like this, loud and keening.

 

“Please, Hyung, more!” he begged the Alpha.

 

Jinwoo, used Minho's precome to slick his fingers, feeding two inside, fingering him as deeply as he could, avoiding his prostate. Two soon became three fingers, and once he could slide them in and out comfortably, scissoring them and stretching Minho's sensitive rim, he worked his fourth and final finger alongside the others, hand well lubricated with their mixed fluids.

 

Finally, Minho was ready to take his cock.

 

Jinwoo flipped the Beta onto his stomach, Minho taking the opportunity to rip his shirt off and throw it across the room, pushing himself up on his knees and spreading them to allow Jinwoo between them. Jinwoo followed his lead, pulling his shirt off over his head, and shoving his jeans and underwear down around his thighs, releasing his long, thick cock, wet and angry red at the tip, knot already throbbing at his base.

 

Jinwoo fisted himself, slicking his cock before lining it up to Minho's empty hole, pushing in at the Beta's impatient insistence.

 

In spite of Minho's needy begging, Jinwoo took it slowly. He pushed himself all the way inside, groaning at the tight, wet heat, before drawing almost all the way back out. He set a smooth pace, fucking the Beta deep and hard, but slowly, dragging his cock against Minho's interior, sparking against the Beta's prostate.

 

He tried to make it last, but Minho had been on the edge for so long now and he couldn't hold himself back. Desperate, he bore back on Jinwoo, fucking himself on the Alpha's cock, feeling the tension in his stomach wind tighter. Suddenly, Jinwoo's knot caught on his rim before Minho took it into him, stretching him that little bit more, pressing tortuously against his prostate, and Minho lost it. He screamed, emptying himself onto the floor, squeezing Jinwoo's knot inside him and prompting the Alpha's own orgasm.

 

Jinwoo snarled, head bent over Minho's back as he rocked deeper inside him, spilling his seed. The Alpha shuddered as two more thick spurts of come filled the Beta before he could relax a bit, drawing both of them onto their sides. Jinwoo wasn't in Rut and Minho wasn't in heat, so the Alpha knew his knot would go down soon enough, though he'd likely come one or two more times before they untied.

 

Jinwoo nosed against the sweaty nape of Minho's neck, kissing the soft skin there, wrapping himself around the Beta. Minho himself was comfortable in the Alpha's arms, relaxed and happy to be close like this, knot buried inside him while he lay in Jinwoo's arms, enjoying the cuddle.

 

Minho squeezed a little, milking Jinwoo's cock, the Alpha gasping as he came again.

 

“We probably should have used the bed for this,” Minho pointed out staring at the bed not three feet from where they were curled up on the rug.

 

Jinwoo snorted and nipped at the back of his neck.

 

Alpha.

 

Who would have guessed?

 


End file.
